


[Podfic of] Nobility’s True Badge

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared works in a bookshop café, Jensen walks in on the wrong night. And then just keeps walking in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nobility’s True Badge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobility’s True Badge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168427) by cherie_morte. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W12iL4) [45 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:38:51 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
